Holiday Spirit
by wwwwwww
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Master Hand has some 'ideas' to pursuade the Smashers to get to know each other better before Christmas Day. What happens when his plans get a little out of hand?


A/N: Happy Nondenominational Holidays! Merry Christmas, everyone! Or, if you're reading this on Christmas Eve, Merry Christmas Eve! It's probably Christmas by the time you're reading this, but I've been planning to write this since Halloween. And here it is, the night of Christmas Eve, 'Cops' is on, I'm hyped on Flash movies, and I've just now started to write it.

Call me what you will, I'll just say Merry Christmas to you.

---

_Holiday Spirit:  
A Story of Cheesy Togetherness_

A One-Chapter SSBM Holiday Fic

---

_Knock knock._

A noise was heard from the other side of the white painted door. A girls' voice replied from inside. "Who is it?"

"It's me!" was all the boy on the opposite side had to say to be recognized.

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot silently as he waited for the door to open, allowing the one he loved to wrap himself in her arms and embrace him with a Christmas kiss. He looked upward at the doors' entryway. A single mistletoe hung freely. He grinned.

"Link? Is that you?" the girl answered.

The tunic-wearing Hylian grinned wider. "Yep!"

"… Sorry! You can't come in!"

Link's smile disappeared. He pouted slightly. "Why not?"

He heard a slight rustling from the room, followed by quiet whispers. "B-Because! Don't you have something else to do?"

"Of course not! I was coming to see if you had any ideas! … Is someone else in there with you?" Link leaned in closer, pressing he ear against the door in suspicion.

There came more whispering and 'shh-ing' noises. "_Quiet_… No! It's only me in here! I'm alone!"

Link sighed. "Then why can't I come in, Zel? What are you doing in there?"

"It's Christmas Eve! What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

Link sighed again, but in frustration. He grasped the doorknob. "Zelda! I'm coming in!"

Before the Princess of Hyrule could get a word in, Link opened the door with a slam. He stood in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His breath came in deep gasps as he tried to speak, but his words were caught in his throat. He gasped once.

"Y… YOU!" Link pointed hauntingly at Zelda's guest. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

The guest, Captain Falcon, raised his hands in self-defense. "Nothing! I swear!"

Link began to walk into the room. "You Princess-stealing womanizing pig! Get your racecar-driving butt outta here!"

"But I wasn't…" Captain Falcon began. But it was too late. Link was already grabbing his arm and in a mission to haul him out of Zelda's room.

"Link! Let him go!" cried Zelda, hiding something under her bed and standing up.

"My intentions were honorable!" Captain Falcon cried, pleading for life.

Link scowled. "Save it! I'll hit you so hard you won't be racing cars for a year!"

Captain Flacon gasped. "No…!"

And with the drivers' final gasp, he and Link were gone. Zelda cried for Link again, but in vain. The door shut with a loud slam. The princess sighed as she sat on the bed, twirling a piece of long, golden blond hair. She reached under her bed, pulling out a present she had been wrapping.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "So much for wrapping Christmas presents…"

--

"Beep! Beep beep _beep!_"

"Go away, Game and Watch. I'm not washing your Jeep again."

"Beep _beeeep!_"

"What? Why would Master Hand want us to meet in the living room downstairs?"

The black shadowed figure shrugged. "Beep."

The red-haired swordsman rolled his eyes. "Some secret agent _you'd_ make. Fine, I'm going."

"Beep beep. _Beeeeep._"

"No way! _You_ go tell everyone! I don't have time!"

"Beep."

"I'm not lazy! Fine, you annoying Nintendo reject…"

Roy wandered back the opposite way he was headed down the hall. Game and Watch beeped something to himself and began to walk the other way.

"I heard that!"

--

The room was very dark and silencing. The walls were a brick red color and a fireplace was lit. On the mantle were stockings for every Smasher in the hotel, as well as beautiful candles and holiday glassware. The room was dimmed, the only light being giving was emitting from the candles. It had a very home-like appeal.

"I'm glad you all came on the most joyous day of the year! Christmas Eve!"

"_I thought you said that was cleaning day…_"

The giant white hand sitting in the big brown chair growled. "SHUT UP!"

Someone coughed.

"A-Anyway," Master Hand continued. "I'd like to thank Game and Watch for bringing you all here tonight. You get a bonus at the end of the week."

"Hey! Don't give _him_ credit!!" cried an enraged teen sitting on the floor with the rest of the Smashers. "I'M the one who went around harassing everybody because _you_ wanted---"

"_SILENCE!_" cried Master Hand. Roy slumped downward. "I brought you all here not just because of the holiday season, but to bring us closer together and enjoy each other's company. We all come from a different residence, but we're all the same inside…!"

Nana and Popo took turns whacking each other on the head.

The hand looked in confusion. "… Some more than others. Any who, I'd like to take the time out of your no doubt busy schedule to tell stories and enjoy each other's company. We're all here, after all. Might as well get to know each other better. Now, who would like to start---"

"'Get to know each other'? Don't I get enough of _him_ everyday?" Marth motioned to Roy with his thumb.

"At least I don't make out with _Britney Spears_ posters! She's _so_ two years ago!"

"Roy! What did I tell you about that?!"

"SILENCE!" Master Hand cried again. "No fighting! No one talks! Everyone listens to the one--- I repeat, ONE ---person speaking at a time. Now who goes first?"

The crowed on the floor hushed.

Master Hand sighed. "Fine. I pick…" The hand pointed back and forth for a few seconds, then stopped. "You!"

"_Pi_?"

"Yes! Pikachu! Our first storyteller of the evening! Tell us something about your traditions! What do Pokémon do during their holiday season?"

Everyone looked at the quivering electric mouse, who was standing in the middle of the crowd. Everyone else sat, staring and waiting for Pikachu's presentation. It looked back and forth and let out a squeaky sigh. "_Pi… Pika Pikachu pi… Pi pi pika…_"

"_Jig_!" cried the balloon Pokémon near Pikachu. It stood up and began to… 'talk'. "_Jigglypuff jig! Jig jiggly jig, puff Jigglypuff!_"

Everyone looked at the Pokémon as they continued their incomprehensible story. Some scratched their heads in confusion, some looked at each other and shrugged, and others hit their partners on the head with giant hammers. Link shot a glare at Captain Falcon. Captain Flacon returned it with a very un-Christmas-like gesture. Link gasped.

"Allow me to translate." Mewtwo suddenly stood up and offered.

"_Pi pika! Pika pika… Pikachu!"_

"Ahem. 'We scamper around the magic Oak Tree named… Bill'." Mewtwo said puzzlingly.

"_Jig jiggly jig! Jigglypuff…_"

"'We… sing praises to our leader…'"

"_Pichu!_" added the smaller mouse, who had just stood.

"'… And offer sacrifices.'"

"_Pika, pika!_"

"'… To our leader… Dr. Phil.'"

"_Jigglypuff jig!_"

"'Long live Phil.'"

The room went silent. The women, mostly Peach, nearly had seizures at the mention of 'sacrifices'.

Mewtwo cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well… I was… not aware of traditional Pokémon… customs. I shall go do some research."

The purple cat-like Pokémon floated away to the research library. The room was silent once more.

"Um… how interesting! Wasn't that wonderful? Thank you Pikachu and friends for sharing that… wonderful piece of Pokémon tradition." Master Hand looked towards the shocked, frozen crowd. "_Applaud, you idiots!_"

The Smashers clapped slightly as the three Pokémon bowed and sat.

"… _I don't know about you, but I'm not being the sacrifice this year._" Roy leaned over and whispered to Marth, who glared at him.

"Roy!" Master Hand shouted suddenly. Roy jumped ten feet. "You're our next presenter!"

"No! I can't---"

Master Hand became demonic and raised slightly from his seat. "You WILL present."

"Yes sir!" Roy replied quickly. "… Do I have to stand?"

"YES."

The young swordsman stood up. "Alright then! Uh… what do I do for traditions? Um…"

Everyone stared at the new presenter. Mostly because they were a bit frightened of what Roy would do for fun on Christmas. They pictured burning trees and destruction… Families screaming in terror… Roy standing on top of a building shouting 'Flee, you fools! Flee!!'…

"I… I…" Roy fidgeted, trying to think of something he did. "I… sing stuff."

"What _kind_ of stuff?" encouraged Master Hand.

"I dunno… Things."

"What _kind _of things?"

"Like…" Roy thought for a moment. "_Jingle bells! Batman smells! Robin laid an egg! Batmobile_--- Hey, I just got it! _Robin_ laid and _egg_? Get it? Robin? Like the bird? And his name is Robin? And he laid an---"

Master Hand interrupted Roy's jabbering as Marth grabbed his cape and yanked him downward. "Sorry I asked! Okay, next victim! … You! Over there! What do you do for fun during the holidays?"

Everyone looked towards the back of the room at where Master Hand was pointing. The creature in the back looked towards them.

_Ree! Ree! Ree!_

All the Smashers shrieked as the horror music played.

The creature, a ReDead, began to walk towards them slowly. He limped, for he was an evil zombie… Who wanted human flesh. "Whaaat do IIII do for fuuuun…? Weeeeell, I'll teeeelll you what I do for fuuuuun… IIIII---"

"HONG KONG FOOIE!"

"GRAAAA!" The ReDead emitted an ear-piercing shriek as it met the end of a sword. Link, being the hero that he was, then lifted the zombie and chucked him out an open window.

"But I didn't tell you my favorite pastiiiiiimmme…!" Fred the ReDead screamed as he flew into the distance to somewhere in Manhattan.

Link brushed himself off, performed his taunt, and sat back down next to Zelda. He grinned widely in her face, then turned and shot a glare back at Captain Falcon. The driver scowled, crossed his arms, and turned away.

Master Hand was too stunned to speak and stuttered, "W-Well… M-Maybe we should… try another togetherness activity!"

"Aww…"

"SHUT UP." Master Hand ordered. "I have an idea! Let's try to make a Christmas story together! Someone will start the story, then someone will continue where they left off!"

"_Boooo_!"

Master Hand looked around as the noise stopped. "… It will be a great way to find out---"

"_Boooo_!"

"… Each other's tradi---"

"_Boooo! Hissss!_"

"GAH! Who is it that interrupts the Master of Hands?!"

A giggle was heard and stopped quickly.

The hand looked around, but saw nothing. He growled and continued. "Anyway, it will help us all to learn more about everyone and…"

As Master Hand rambled on about togetherness and how tofu can bring the biggest of Scrooges together, the furred brown Fox leaned towards the giggling culprit and whispered, "And where have you been this whole time, Young Link?"

"Bathroom." came the solemn reply.

"… And that is how a bill becomes a law! Any questions? There _will_ be a test. … Anyone? Good. Now lets start the activity." The room was silent once again, but mostly because everyone passed out from Master Hand's speech. "Hm… I'll do it! I'll start!"

"_Joy_." muttered Falco.

Master Hand 'scowled', but ignored the comment. "Okay. Ahem! 'There once was a boy. A happy little boy on Christmas Eve! And he liked to…"

Master Hand stopped to let someone else take over. No one offered for a few seconds, their creativity not quite up to par at ten o'clock at night. Eventually someone took over.

"… Shoot things!" cried Young Link enthusiastically.

Master Hand glared at the boy. "Where've you been?"

"Bathroom."

"… With grenades!" Falco continued the story. "And one day, he discovered that Santa had put him on the naughty list! So he…"

"… Traveled to the North Pole! Where he met…" Peach added and stopped.

"… BUDDY THE ELF!" cried Young Link.

"Young Link, you already had your turn!" Link scolded. "… AND SO HE AND BUDDY PICKED FLOWERS WITH THE PENGUIN AND…!"

"… POYO!" cried Kirby.

Ness flung his yo-yo and shouted, "… And after eating the flowers, the boy named Frodo traveled to Santa's workshop!"

"… He sang as he went…" Marth began, but glanced quickly at Roy and stopped himself. "Crap."

"… _Grandma got ran over by a rabbi! Walking home from our house---"_

"It's 'reindeer', you moron."

"… Santa saw-a Frodo at the doorway-a and-a shouted…" replied Luigi.

"… 'Hey! Who stole my underpants?'"

"YOUNG LINK! SHUT UP!"

Mario added, "… Then-a, he-a invited Frodo-a in-a for…"

"… _PIKA-PI!_" Pikachu stood up and shouted loudly, throwing up a rockfist. Everyone paused.

"Um… And then he told Frodo that he had a surprise for him! It was…" Zelda covered up Pikachu's breakdown.

"… SPEED RACER'S CAR! With a monkey in the back!" Captain Falcon shouted.

Link glared at Captain Falcon. "… But Frodo didn't GET the car! He got a…"

"… BAG OF ILLEGAL---" Young Link began again.

Zelda covered Young Link's mouth and said quickly, "Candy!"

"… And the little brat took the illegal candy and sold it on Ebay!" Bowser growled loudly.

"For one million dollars!" Ganondorf added onto his partner-in-crime's addition.

"… But the candy was _evil_! And it gave him a disease! A HORRIBLE disease that…" Bowser added again. He was having fun with this.

"… Turned him… nice?" Peach added slowly.

"NO! It turned him evil from the inside out!" Young Link stood and shouted.

"Yeah!" cried Ness, joining his friend. "First… his brain! Then… his spleen! Then his---"

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" Master Hand stopped the madness before it went any further. When he woke up that moment, he didn't expect his Christmas to go like this; right down the tubes. "I think we should take a break. Yes, that's it. A nice, relaxing… Where's Link?"

Zelda spoke up. "He said he was going to the bathroom."

Young Link giggled.

"Alright… Take a break and meet back here in twenty minutes. If you don't, I'll send Game and Watch to hunt you down. Starting… now!" Master Hand ordered.

Every Smasher dispersed from the room within two seconds.

Master Hand leaned back in his chair. "They'll be back."

--

"_Jingle bells… Jingle bells… Jingle all the… _way?"

Link was washing his hands in the bathroom after he had long departed from the rest of the crew. As he washed, something had caught his eye near the toilet. "What in the world…?"

The Hylian walked closer to it, moving his hands in a drying motion. He saw something move.

"Oh… Din…"

--

"And so I said to him, 'No way, little plumber boy! You are _so_ not saving me looking like _that!_' So I made him go to another castle to save me!"

"Peach, you're so evil!" Samus laughed drank some of her bottled water.

"Hey Samus," Zelda began. "How come you didn't participate in Master Hand's activity?"

Samus, who had removed her suit long ago to get into comfy clothes, brushed back her medium-length hair. "Honestly, who would? I know enough about these jokers to last a lifetime."

Peach and Zelda laughed at Samus's comment. But their happiness was cut short by a loud scream.

"GOOD LORD!"

All three girls looked out from the kitchen entryway.

Zelda's ears twitched. "That sounded like Link!"

"Oh, don't mind him, Zelda. He probably just wants attention from you." Samus responded dismissively.

"I guess so."

--

"YOUNG LINK! You little demon spawn!! When I find you, I _swear_ I'll---"

Link's rant was cut short as he opened the door that blocked off the dimmed living room. Master Hand had fallen asleep while Young Link and Ness were watching 'School House Rock' on television.

"_I'm just a bill! Yes, I'm only a bill! From Capital Hill!_" sang a talking piece of paper on the TV.

Young Link looked towards a sopping wet Link, who gave them the death glare. "Excuse us, we're being educated."

"Educated my rear! I know it was you!" the angered Link walked towards the two on the couch.

The young doppelganger looked innocently at his older counterpart. "What did I do?"

"What did you do? _What did you do?_" Link gritted his teeth together, took off his hat, and gripped it in his hand tightly. Water poured out onto the ground. "You put and Octorok in the _toilet_!"

Young Link gasped. "I did no such thing!"

Ness was sucked into the TV's glow and learning about conjunctions.

"_Conjunction Junction! What's your function?"_ the TV played a new song.

"Master Hand! Did you see what he did?!" Link turned around quickly towards the sleeping hand.

Master Hand emanated a loud snore.

The Hero of Time and Master of Wedgies turned slowly back towards Young Link, who remembered the movie 'The Exorcist' and decided to apologize. "Um… Merry Christmas?"

--

Later that night, the Smashers gathered back into the living room. Not with Master Hand's wishes, but they gathered themselves, without Master Hand telling them to. Zelda sat on a couch with a now crippled Young Link, Ness, and the Pokémon, reading them 'The Night Before Christmas'.

The three swordsmen, Roy, Link, and Marth, were watching a special Christmas version of 'Celebrity Deathmatch'.

"You go, Santa!" cried Roy.

"Take him down, Rudolph!" Marth and Link shouted.

The girls were sitting around the fire telling stories, while the rest of the Smashers listened on.

Things had quieted down since Master Hand's brilliant idea to share their stories. And it was a good thing, for they were about to have their own Celebrity Deathmatch. The room now had the Christmas glow that it was decorated for and they now had holiday spirit in their own way.

They knew that by the next morning, all would have been forgotten and forgiven as they shared the holiday spirit with not only themselves, but with each other.

Even if they were a Pokémon.

_Fin_

_---_

_Merry Christmas and happy holidays!_


End file.
